An angel girl with an upturned face
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Orochimaru x OC M for short scenes Kabuto becomes hooked on a snake lore and decides to investigate, Orochimaru only gets interested when the mentioning of a 'snake goddess' is taken into account.


[Natsume Yuujinchou OST - Honoka na Kioku]

A lake covered in mist hidden deep in the forest holds a mythical cave. Sought after for its hidden power, this island is said to be the sacred place of a world inhabited by snakes and a goddess, little is really known about it but are told through tales that wisp through the world describing the land. These stories are only told through ancient art work and carvings found in ruins, the paintings tell of why the lake is locked away and why the goddess that in habit's the island hides away from everyone, she wards them away with statues of serpents all in which sleep, these statues are said to guide people who dare attempt to proceed to there death. One last statue stands tall at the edge of the lake, it is said to be the crying angel, in which faces out towards the lake crying hiding her face in her palms, what makes this statue so mysterious is the water that flows down her hands.

[Natsume Yuujinchou OST - Oushi Za no Kaijin]

"Kabuto-san enough with the scrolls, I said I was bored not in dire need of a lecture" Orochimaru lay on his back twiddling a pen in his hand. "Lord Orochimaru, I find these stories very interesting. Maybe we should have a look into it?" Kabuto sits reading the documents with great interest. Orochimaru turns over frustrated "ARG, why is it so boring" Kabuto rambles on and on about the story, making Orochimaru even more flustered. "Kabuto-san, shut up already. If you really must, send some of the ANBU out to look at the stupid lake" he grumbles throwing his pen at Kabuto, hitting him square in the head and then flopping about trying to get comfy on the bed but he just sits up and gets off moments later.

"Kabuto-san, I'm REALLY bored, can't we go to the bar in town" he thumps about the floor trying to kill the boredom, he grabs Kabuto's glasses and puts them on. His eye's appear to be three times their normal size through the lenses. "how do you see through these things?!" he staggers about walking into everything before tripping over one of his snakes that happens to slither past. Getting up off the ground he stares at a coat rack. "ok lets go then Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto calls from out side.

He puts his hands on the coat rack. "you've gotten thinner…." mean while Kabuto leaves and comes back momments later to find his lord is shouting at a lamp. "I'm over here Lord Orochimaru" he turns to different objects and starts to talk to it while a ninja walks in, curious to why they are shouting random things from the room.

"What's going on in here.." he looks at Orochimaru and then at Kabuto who just shrugs sniggering to himself when his Lord starts shouting at drapes and one of the poles on the four poster bed, a sweat drop runs down the back of his head. "ehm…" he goes over taking the glasses from Orochimaru and gives them to Kabuto before leaving with a 'wtf' face.

"to the bar!" shouts Orochimaru dragging Kabuto along as he tries to fix his glasses, rolling his eyes and muttering as they go.

[At the bar- Less Than Jake - "Does the Lion City Still Roar?" in the background]

People get on stage and sing to a karaoke while a waitress sits to each table entertaining the guests, Kabuto and Orochimaru sit at a table to the back, specially preserved for them. Its fancier than the rest of the bar, Orochimaru has his arm around the waitress singing with her, both drunk. Kabuto just sits there trying to pretend he's not with them. All is happy and noisey until a half dead ANBU comes trudging into the bar and collapses, Kabuto alarmed runs over to him and heals him.

"what happened?!" he pulls back his hand which cups his neck, bite marks pierce his skin and rip down into his shoulder.

"the….the ANBU squad they…" he starts to cough and winces from the extreme pain.

"they where….taken…" he faints under the stress, his hand drops to the floor, Kabuto continues to heal him, the bite mark heals over. There is shouting outside as they leave and look to the bridge in which the ANBU walk in a marching form towards them, they halt, heads turning to Kabuto and just stand there before the click of fingers is sounded and they drop to the floor.

"What the hell ish going onsh" Orochimaru stumbles to the door and looks outside at the pile of ANBU. "who ever did thish….I want them, go find them.." he falls over and cuddles into Kabuto's leg and drools while Kabuto just stares into space "Lord Orochimaru…your scarier when you're drunk...you know that?" he sigh's and goes up to them they all have the bite marks as well.

"this is just like Orochimaru's curse marks…" he looks closer running his thumb down the holes. "there really is something in that mist" picking one up he calls for recruitment to carry the rest.

[back at base]

Orochimaru groans, an ice pack on his head "arg, this hang over is dire" Kabuto grumbles over the old parchments. "there's nothing here about bites, maybe the ANBU got further than most and found something nasty" he thinks about the bite marks and the snake myths. "snake goddess aye?" Orochimaru looks at him then back up at the ceiling "how about we go for our selves" he grips his forehead and rubs his temple "dam hang over" Kabuto looks at him and sighs "we'll leave as soon as I get the information out of the captain about what really happened" Kabuto gets up and leaves. "snake goddess…" Orochimaru lies staring into space, licking his bottom lip.

[the expedition begins Natsume Yuujinchou OST - Yuruyaka na Aze Michi de]

The forest sways as Kabuto, Orochimaru and a few ninja's trod along through. "are we there yet?" Orochimaru looks about bored and yawning. "Almost, this map says the lake should be close by" he looks about and hears a yelp from one of the ninja's turning fast he is on his bum cowering, running over they look. A giant snake statue has its fangs bared in an attack position. "where did that come from" they peer at it. "well we must be close anyway" they head further in, more and more snakes have appeared and statues begin to elope the area. "hm, this fog is getting thicker." they see a figure in the mist, walking towards it they find the 'crying angel' as foretold in the manuscript.

"wow tears really are flowing from the statue" looking around the lakes edge they use a Jutsu to create a boat, going through the lake something shifts under the water, moving the waters calm surface. "is this safe?" they look into the mist, something large and bulky rises from the water, glowing red eyes is the only thing that breaks through the mist.

"there's something there!" they grab their weapons and prepare them selves but the strange form stays still, watching them for only a moment until it suddenly attacks, bursting into water when its hit. "a clone?!" they turn about looking, several more forms appear from the water. "keep them busy, row faster you idiots" speeding up they head towards the growing bulge that seems to be the island. Every so often the guards of the island got close enough to smack the boats sides before bursting into the water. The mist starts to fade as they get closer to the island. The strange creatures that where attacking also seized to chase after them.

"looks like it gave up…." on turning they topple over. The boat hit the sand on the island, Sakura tree's sat with their blossoms falling across onto the ground staining the ground a vibrant pink. "whoa…" another angel sits crying facing towards a cave, snakes coil their way around this angel.

"this really is teaming with snakes, makes the hide out's snake pit tiny in comparison to this" Kabuto looks around and sees a cavern mouth at the top of a hill in the shape of a snakes head. "seems we need to get to there" he points up at it. "lets get going then, and be careful god knows what we will find, this is as bout as far as the ANBU got before being attacked" they step carefully watching their surroundings. "there, look. The sleeping snake from the script" they point at it as it lays with it's eyes open, crying a red liquid that seems to represent blood.

"strange, the crying part was never mentioned for the snakes.." they finally meet the foot of the mouth, stagalight has formed at the roof making it seem like fangs where sticking out.

"your 3 stay and watch the entrance, if anything happens one of you come and tell us" Kabuto states pointing at them and they nod, the rest head deeper in, formed rock pools dot randomly along the cave system, strange music is heard from deeper inside and light rainbows the walls, they walk through and into a large chamber, set with ruins and a fountain in the middle.

"a praying chamber? Must be at least 300 years old" they go inside, grass and plants grow and flourish as the sun beams in through a hole in the roof.

"hey, Kabuto-sama look at this" a ninja calls pointing to a rune with a large white snake imprinted onto it, preying on a kneeling man whom is begging for forgivness. A girl stands by a Sakura cry crying into her hands. "amazing, its not even faded" he puts his hand on it but to their shock the room shakes as a large panel is heard scraping open.

"what the hell?" white snakes slither out and coil around a few of the men while their alarmed shouting stirs a rather unpleasant atmosphere as a large white crowned snake slithers out from the fountain. (looks like the snake Orochimaru can summon)

"woah that thing is HUGE" Orochimaru summons Manda to go against it and to his luck he obeys against the attack, the snake hisses and attacks without hesitation, coiling around Manda it starts to bite him, Manda bites back. They fight for a good 3 minutes before something smacks the snake across the head, it turns angrily in the direction of the thrower before the scowl turns to fear, slithering off it goes up to the figure, she flicks its nose and it poofs back into a miniature snake.

"the goddess of snakes?" Orochimaru stared at her in disbelief, rather disapointed that she was not younger. "no, that's not the actual goddess, it must be the guardian protecting the seal she's contained in. "oi, old woman!" Orochimaru walks over to her promptly "where is this 'goddess' that's sealed here" he glares at the woman who in turn glares but says nothing, she puts her hand onto his face then down his body checking for something.

"what is she doing to Lord Orochimaru…" they stare in disbelief as she strokes him "hm, a snake?" she looks at him she apprently had one eye which was half blind.

"so the prophecy has come to pass" she strokes her pet snake and points to the door. "through there is what you're looking for, but of course you might not come back alive, a group of masked men tried only a few days ago, only one came back" she smiles and vanishes without another word. "should we go back or proceed Lord Orochimaru. Its your call" Kabuto looks at him waiting for an answer, for only a moment their leader seemed unsure.

"we will proceed, I didn't come here to run away. Kabuto-san" he walks into the next chamber followed by everyone else, the tunnel is lit with torch's. "reminds me of the hideout with all this" Kabuto glance's around, a small light sparkles at the end of the tunnel. They run the rest of the way to find an entrance which is entangled with roots expanding into the ground, walls and roof, in the middle, rooted into it is a orb pulsating, a sword pierces through it. Another white crowned snake slithers out from under it and coils its way around the large roots, it stares at them and then slithers away up into one of the crevasses up above.

"It looks like a heart, beating…." They slowly head towards it with precaution for traps, at a closer glimpse they can see someone is curled up floating inside. Reaching up, Orochimaru puts his hand up onto it. "it's warm, I think there's something inside." he looks at the sword through it.

"Kabuto-san, help me cut it down" Orochimaru starts to slice through the roots, along with everyone else. The last roots drape down and the orb drops to the ground, still beating an elusive colour. Orochimaru place's his head to the beating orb. "Kabuto-san listen, this sounds like crying doesn't it?" they both press their heads against it, the crying stops and forms sniffles. The heat of the orb rises and roots burst out from the ground as they back off, it calls out using a strange sound. Snakes slither in from all possible positions. The orb begins to form in to the shape of a lotus flower, the seal surrounding it is broken as the sword shatters, slowly the lotus uncoils and opens wide, a light shines as a form stands up. When the light disperses as a woman stands looking at them rather confused and yet emotionless at the same time.

"thank you for setting me free.." the soft voice speaks gently, the large snake slithers over and into her body, leaving a gentle ripple before fully disappearing, she looks gently at them again. She sings gently so that everyone but Orochimaru drop down and fall asleep. Stepping out from the lotus her feet make the ground flourish as she walks, stopping in front of him she places her hand onto his cheek and rubs her thumb down the purple marking down his face and smiles. Orochimaru finds it impossible to say anything and just stands there motionless looking at her, her eyes glowing a snake like red. She to has markings down her face, reaching up she kisses him gently on the lips.

"my saviour" she cuddles into him. "I will obey your every whim" snuggling her face into him, Orochimaru just looked down, gently he runs his hand down the back of her head. Kabuto started to wake up. "ugg…my head, what happened, Lord Orochimaru?" he looks around finding him self at the fountain, the girl is sitting by the fountain side snuggled into Orochimaru's arm. "Lord Orochimaru, are you ok" he gets up and walks over, the girl looks up at Kabuto. Orochimaru pets her head again. "I'm fine, wake up the rest of them. We will head back now" he gets up the girl follows after him closely holding onto the bow around his waist.

"ehm, maybe we should put clothes on her?" Kabuto shifts his glasses slightly red as he watches her, he feels a nose bleed coming on so covers it with a hanky.

"Give her your shirt then, if your so bothered about it Kabuto-san" he pushes the girl into Kabuto who intern knocks him over, she sits on him looking down in a dodgy position.

"neya….erm ehh uhh" Kabuto's face turns at least 10 shades of red, his nose bleed gets worse. Pushing her off he yanks his shirt off and plunks it over her head.

"I should do this more often" Orochimaru laughs, amused at the whole thing while Kabuto wipes his nose with several hankies getting redder with every comment.

"ohh, your ears are red now, its slowly getting to your shoulders" Orochimaru laughs harder then looks at the girl. "I think I prefer her naked…" he picks her up and wonders out and into the tunnel. "Kabuto-san I'm going ahead of you. Stay and wake the others."

[back at base]

Orochimaru sets her up in a silken dress while she sits on the bed looking about like a lackadaisical gazelle, Orochimaru pushed her over and kissed her gently before snuggling into her after settling under a blanket he dazes of slightly, her scent was addictive. He'd nudge his nose and mouth onto her neck and shoulders, kissing and biting gently while she mumble's gently. Blushing slightly as his hand slides down, he rises her dress slightly and runs his hand up her leg and along her hip and stomach. There's a light knock at the door, Orochimaru grits his teeth and gets up putting the blanket over her and goes to the door.

"I thought I said I didn't want disturbed" he shuts the door behind him grumbling while the snake goddess blinks, sitting up she waits for him to come back, the dress's strap slides down her arm and the blanket drops off. Orochimaru walks in grumbling to him self. "I have to go out for a…" he looks at her, she sits there lglancing back innocently.

"c-cute" wondering over to the bed he kisses her shoulder and pushes her over, his hand proceeds back into her dress. Leaning forward he places one hand next to her head to steady him self, he watch's her face and listens to the noise's she makes as he slowly fiddles with her. He kisses her again while licking the bottom of her lip, bending over he lays onto her biting her neck and making her groan a little louder. Another knock sounds from the door, Orochimaru grumbles and kisses her lips then licks his fingers. "ill be back later, we can finish this then" he gets up and goes out the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming" the girl ays there for a little while after the foots teps fade away, getting up and peering out the door of the chamber no one was around so she walks slowly about the hideout. She can hear screaming in a room down the hall so she runs towards it.

Eventually she sees Kabuto walking towards her so she jumps out and onto him, giving him a fright. "oh dear god!" he backs into the wall gripping his chest. "don't jump out on me like that!!" he gasps straightening up and looks her up and down. "nice dress…why are you out here anyway?" he takes her hand and pulls her along

"back to the chamber with you" he push's her inside. "stay here, Lord Orochimaru will go mental if you disappear on him" he finds him self being cuddled by her. "what are you doing, let go" he pushes her off but she just grips harder, whimpering weakly at him and pouting like a small child. "don't go, I'll be lonely" Kabuto looks at her surprised

"you can speak? What's your name?" he looks at her as he finally pries her off of him. "Shoshone….Shoshone Shashi" she smiles at him sweetly, hoping perhaps he would stay. "Mines Kabuto-sama, but I really need to go" he pushes her onto the bed and runs out the door "stay right there Shoshone-san, don't leave the room unless your with Lord Orochimaru" he shuts the door making Shoshone lay down again and listen to the foot steps dissapearing, eventually her eyes start to shut as she finds her self falling asleep on the bed, waking up later on the door opening and Orochimaru creeping in.

"Orochimaru...kun?" she looks at him as he takes his shirt off and snuggles into her. "didn't mean to make you wait so long something I had to do.." she snuggled into him "I was lonely…" she kisses his cheek and lies her head onto his chest. "I heard screaming" she looks up at him with worried eyes. Kissing her he pushes her down onto the bed and lies back on top of her like before in an attempt to take her mind off of it. "don't worry about it, want to carry on what we were doing before?" he places his hand onto her stomach and bites her neck.

"k'" she lies back and closes her eyes while Orochimaru lifts her dress again, sliding his hand into her dress and up onto her chest while whispering "I think I love you" Orochimaru proceeds to kiss her lips gently for reassurance as she blushes "I think I love you as well" he pulls his hands out and pulls her into him, kissing her passionately.


End file.
